


A sintonia das mentes

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou feito dos poderes psíquicos que te fazem me chamar de louco.Pietro sempre foi um moleque arteiro. Ninguém mais deposita esperanças nele. Mas o menino só quer escapar do tédio, e Girafarig está sempre disposta a ajudá-lo.





	A sintonia das mentes

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot inspirada no Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu elaborei quatro outros grupos, utilizando como base a lista montada pela Milla para o Desafio de Drabbles (que, por sua vez, serviu de base para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro). Os grupos e as oneshots correspondentes são:  
> Grupo extra A: Desquietar, plúmbeo, enleada – A melancolia das flores  
> Grupo extra B: Ilação, candeia, rebotalhos – A empatia das trevas  
> Grupo extra C: Sisudo, excruciar, mortalha – A sintonia das mentes  
> Grupo extra D: Idiossincrasia, pleitear, sucateiro – A sinfonia dos raios
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Dedico esta oneshot a três pessoas especiais: Camy, Eon e Ariane (cujo amor por Pokémon descobri recentemente).
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ninguém leva Pietro a sério. Ele não passa do palhaço da turma e apronta cada brincadeira difícil de acreditar. A mãe já desistiu de encucar-lhe qualquer juízo. Prefere deixar que a própria vida se encarregue de ensiná-lo. E Pietro ri na cara da vida, desafiando-a a surpreendê-lo.

Pois houve uma vez em que ela atendeu a seu pedido. O garoto passeava pelo pomar do sítio do avô, surrupiando maçãs. Não atentou para a criatura escondida entre os arbustos e quase recebeu uma mordida fatal. Que bicho feio! Pietro desabou no chão, gritando para a cabeça sorridente. Mas era apenas a cauda de uma Girafarig adormecida. Bem, não mais adormecida. Toda aquela gritaria despertou a coitada.

Depois disso, tornaram-se amigos. E Pietro continua rindo na cara da vida. Nunca aprende nada, esse moleque. Mas Girafarig é pior. Suas mentes parecem até sincronizadas. O que o garoto faz, a girafa imita. Alguns acham graça. O avô balança a cabeça e enxuga a testa. Diz a todos que o neto só faz excruciar os outros. E Pietro, malandro, sussurra para Girafarig que o avô é um velho sisudo.

Nos dias de férias, Pietro brinca de cavalgar. Girafarig logo se cansa de seu peso e joga o moleque para longe. Ele se põe de pé e grita blasfêmias inúteis. Em outras ocasiões, é o garoto quem tenta imitar a girafa. Jura possuir incríveis poderes psíquicos; só precisa despertá-los. Medita, tenta entortar colheres com a força da mente, quase estoura as têmporas tentando ler os pensamentos alheios. Sem resultados.

Mas talvez a Girafarig consiga ler os pensamentos dele. Para Pietro, o tédio é a pior mortalha. Ele resmunga, chuta os móveis e fita a erosão na parede. Quando tem a chance, Girafarig derruba-o com um empurrão. Pietro corre atrás dela, berrando. A técnica é infalível.

 


End file.
